A Look Into the Life of Tom
by Amy Black
Summary: A little tidbit of Voldie's life...when he was young and innocent. Its very short, please R/R.


  
  
  
A Look Into the Life of Tom  
  
  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle pushed his way through the crowd of Muggles standing by platform 9 at King's Cross. He glanced over his shoulder, to make sure that no one was watching. He slipped right through the barrier dividing platforms 9 and 10. He sure had gotten used to it, for this was is 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
He soon spotted his best friend, Lucius Malfoy, by the spot they had agreed to meet at. He was talking to Severus Snape, another friend of Tom's. Tom pointed his wand at them both, and being careful not to be seen, muttered "Draconitis." The two boys screamed as they both suddenly breathed fire at each other.   
  
  
Tom watched Lucuis as he fumbled for his wand and said the countercurse, careful to not to breathe fire on Snape. "Coliddius!" he shouted, just after his skin started to get scaly.   
  
  
Tom burst out laughing and sauntered over to them with a wicked grin.   
  
  
"Tom, you little...!!" Snape screeched at Tom, "Really, you could have killed us both!"  
  
  
"Oh, please, Severus, you're lucky Lucius here had enough sense in him to use the countercurse, instead of panicking," Tom said slyly.  
  
  
"Yeah, Snape, what would you do without me?" Lucius sneered. At that moment, the trio's archenemies strolled by, who were: James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Tom was sure to catch James' eye and glare, for no odd reason, being mean and evil was what made Tom Riddle Tom Riddle.   
  
  
"We'd better get going, we're going to miss the train," Severus murmured.   
  
  
"You go ahead you two, I have to uh...wait for...you know," he said in an embarrassed tone.   
  
  
"Ooohhhhh," they said in unison. Lucius made kissy noises.   
  
  
"GO!!" he screeched. They grabbed their trolleys and almost ran to the train. Tom tapped his foot impatiently. Just when he was about to give up and go to the train, he saw her. Beautiful as ever, that long, flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes. Lily ran over to Tom and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. Tom looked down at her, and put his arm around her shoulder. They walked slowly to the train, trolleys rolling behind them. They got on the scarlet steam engine, and found the compartment where Lucius, Snape, and some other Slytherins were sitting. The Slytherins looked in disgust at Lily, for she was Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaws didn't belong in their compartment. But Tom didn't care what they thought of him or her.   
  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful, except that Peter Pettigrew had set off a dungbomb which exploded in his face. Tom got a good laugh off of that. The familiar castle came into view with its many turrets and towers, finally. The group walked to the front of the train as it came to a screeching stop. Snape "accidentally" shoved Sirius Black aside as he got off the train. Black, with his usual bad temper, shoved Snape back. This turned into a big fiasco, what with Snape ended up with a bloody nose and Black with a black eye. When their Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, saw this, she threw a fit.  
  
  
"Mr. Snape! Fighting when we haven't even gotten to the castle yet?! REALLY! I thought you might grow up over the summer, but no, I was wrong! And Mr. Black, I expect better of you!! For that, you two will serve detentions on your first day back!"  
  
  
Tom just couldn't help it. He snorted and the snort became a laugh, and soon he was doubled over.  
  
  
"Something funny, Mr. Riddle?" she said irritably. She turned and marched away, muttering things that sounded like, "Just absolutely disgusted, really!"  
  
  
A whimpering Severus, Tom, and Lucius got onto the boat that would take them to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: I KNOW Tom Riddle didn't go to Hogwarts with James and the gang, but its my story and I can do whatever I want with it. Its really short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't flame me, but if you have something to say that will improve my writing, tell me. Oh, by the way, I'm not continuing this, its just a little something. But if you really want to, ask me and you could continue it. Ta-ta!  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to JK Rowling.  
  



End file.
